


Игра на выживание

by Yoshimitaichou



Category: Battle Royale (2000), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Action, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshimitaichou/pseuds/Yoshimitaichou
Summary: Эва и её одноклассники оказываются на острове, который может покинуть только один.





	Игра на выживание

Эва вскинула автомат, прицелилась. Короткая очередь — и стало тихо.

Оглушающая, звенящая тишина была худшим, что могло произойти с ними на этом чёртовом острове. Это значило, что большая часть класса мертва — или что выжившие сейчас наблюдают друг за другом, раздумывая, как убить остальных.

Эва вошла в хижину, не опуская автомата. В ноздри ей ударил до боли знакомый запах крови. После того, как Юнас умер одним из первых, её долго тошнило — сейчас она только поморщилась и двинулась вперёд. Промедление могло стоить жизни, и об этом она старалась не забывать.

В углу лежало тело. Эва достала фонарик, и луч выхватил из мрака перекошенное лицо Саны, горло, перерезанное от уха до уха, кровавые провалы на месте глаз. Кто бы ни убил её, дело явно было не только в необходимости выжить. Он ненавидел Сану.

Хотелось заплакать, но мысль о том, что Эва попусту перевела патроны, вытеснила это желание. 

Тот, кто убил Сану, вылез в окно. Вместо стекла теперь зиял провал, и через него Эва выглянула наружу. Скорее всего, сейчас этот человек — её одноклассник, от которого нужно избавиться как можно быстрей — в лесу. 

Вода в бутылке заканчивалась, и Эва поняла: совсем скоро ей придётся отобрать у кого-нибудь рюкзак. Сделать это можно только одним способом.

Она предпочла бы сбежать с этого острова, но Махди уже попытался. Поначалу они не верили, что ошейник действительно может взорваться. Эва, однако, получила достаточно доказательств, стряхивая с себя кровавое месиво, которое ещё минуту назад было её одноклассником. Она выковыривала ошмётки даже из-под футболки, брезгливо стирала с шеи серо-алую кашу, бывшую некогда мозгом. Следовало выбрать вырез поменьше, но кто же знал?

Оставалось только идти дальше — и Эва шла, не обращая внимания на гудящие от усталости ноги. 

Необходимость убивать людей, с которыми она ещё два дня назад сидела в одном кабинете, вызывала у неё ужас, но выбора не было. Исак предлагал объединиться и выбраться отсюда вместе — безрезультатно. Ещё два взрыва — и все поняли, что этот план никогда не удастся осуществить.

В лесу было ещё тише, чем рядом с хижиной. Временами Эве чудились шорохи, и она хваталась то за автомат, то за нож, который забрала у убитого Юнаса. Нервы натянулись до предела, и если она чего и боялась, то только срыва.

Это было бы чертовски не вовремя.

Под деревом, мимо которого она прошла, лежал ещё кто-то. Эва попыталась опознать убитого, но не смогла — до такой степени было изрезано лицо. Среди них явно скрывался кто-то, кто много лет подавлял в себе жестокость и теперь наконец позволил ей вырваться наружу. Иначе зачем так зверски расправляться с теми, кого так долго знал?

Эва обшарила все кусты поблизости, разыскивая хоть что-то из вещей убитого. Без толку. 

Неподалёку на нижней ветке висело тело Нуры. Эва взглянула мельком и тут же отвернулась, но увиденное уже отпечаталось на сетчатке: раздувшееся лицо, тёмное пятно на брюках, сломанные ногти. Либо пыталась бороться, либо схватилась за дерево. Из распоротого живота почти вывалился багрово-коричневый ком внутренностей. 

Самообладание отказывало Эве. К горлу подкатил тугой комок, ноги не слушались. Она попыталась сдвинуться с места, но тщетно.

— Посмотри на себя, — прошипела она едва слышно, боясь, что её заметит кто-нибудь ещё. — Трусиха грёбаная.

Прогремевший в тишине выстрел вернул её к действительности. Оцепенение отпустило, и Эва ускорила шаг, стараясь держаться ближе к густым зарослям. Можно успеть спрятаться, если кто-то выберет эту дорогу.

Спустя полчаса она вышла к обрыву и, увидев на самом краю двоих, поспешно спряталась за дерево. Вильде и Магнус. Они самозабвенно целовались и выглядели так, будто ничего страшного вокруг вовсе не происходит. Если, конечно, не считать изодранной футболки Магнуса и перебинтованной руки Вильде. Но это ерунда — Эва и сама набила несколько шишек.

Прежде она доверяла Вильде. Сейчас этого делать явно не стоило.

Эва присмотрелась, пытаясь разглядеть, есть ли у них при себе оружие. Судя по всему, нет — и тогда вдвойне странно, что эти двое умудрились выжить. Возможно, взяли хитростью. У Исака тоже получалось, пока кто-то не заколол его.

«У тебя есть автомат», — подумала Эва. При таком раскладе безоружные Магнус и Вильде могли разве что броситься на неё, но вряд ли успели бы даже прикоснуться. 

Она вышла из-за дерева, и они мгновенно затихли. Вильде застыла на миг, будто бы не верила своим глазам, а потом бросилась обнимать Эву. От неё пахло цветочными духами и кровью — этим запахом, кажется, теперь были пропитаны все они.

— Как же хорошо, что ты выжила, — выдохнула Вильде. — Мы искали кого-нибудь, кто сможет убраться отсюда вместе с нами.  
— Но это невозможно. Ошейники...  
— Возможно, если знаешь, как обезвредить их, — вклинился Магнус. — У нас получилось. Заебался с ними возиться, но оно, веришь ли, того стоило.

Эва недоверчиво взглянула на него. Никто не смог избавиться от ошейника, а Магнус вдруг обезвредил свой? Он, конечно, неглупый парень, но далеко не гений. Чёрная кожа и сейчас плотно обхватывала его шею — с той разницей, что миниатюрный красный датчик больше не мигал. 

Раньше он гаснул только на трупах.

— Сейчас я и с твоим разберусь, — сообщил Магнус, заходя ей за спину. В его руке блеснуло что-то мелкое, отдалённо напоминающее отмычку. 

Эва затаила дыхание. Холодные пальцы Магнуса коснулись её шеи, и она вздрогнула. Ошейник, который при попытке бегства прикончил бы её, пугал сильнее, чем любой из одноклассников. Одно неверное движение — и она разлетится на кусочки. Магнусу ничего не стоило убить её сейчас, просто зацепить что-то, и тогда...

— Готово. Всё, можешь больше не думать об этом. Скажи «пока» этой адской штуке!  
— Серьёзно?.. — Эва дотронулась до ошейника. Вроде бы ничего не изменилось.

Вильде протянула ей маленькое карманное зеркальце, с которым не расставалась ни при каких обстоятельствах. Датчик больше не горел. Магнус, что бы он ни сделал, совершил настоящее чудо.

— Ёбаная магия, правда? — фыркнул он. — Скоро выберемся отсюда. Найти бы ещё где-нибудь лодку.  
— Найдём, — успокоила его Вильде.

Посреди ада, в который они попали, Магнус и Вильде выглядели такими спокойными и жизнерадостными, что Эва подумала: может быть, и правда стоит поверить в лучшее. Скоро они сбегут с этого острова и спрячутся так, что никто не найдёт их и не вернёт сюда. Для этого, наверное, придётся покинуть страну, но лучше жить где-то ещё, чем умереть вот так. 

Дальше они шли втроём. Вильде непрерывно щебетала, будто её вообще не волновало, что их могут услышать. Магнус улыбался настолько счастливо, что на миг Эве стало не по себе. Они слишком довольны жизнью для положения, в котором оказались. Так не бывает.

— Не знаете, кто ещё выжил?  
— Я недавно видел Крис, — пожал плечами Магнус, — но не особо уверен. И ещё Сану.  
— Саны уже нет.   
— Жаль. 

Эва кивнула. Она никак не могла выбросить из головы то, какой увидела Сану в той хижине: беззащитной, брошенной в углу с выколотыми глазами и искажённым болью лицом. С самого начала она была уверена, что именно Сана сможет выбраться отсюда живой. Или, может быть, Нура — но где они обе теперь?

Остров накрывала ночь. Вильде предложила до утра уйти в самую глубь леса, чтобы до них никто не добрался, и Эва не стала спорить. Втроём они смогут отбиться, если кто-то на них нападёт. К тому же у неё всё ещё есть автомат.

Магнус вытащил из рюкзака несколько злаковых батончиков и протянул один ей. Эва не отказалась. Пусть у неё оставался свой, упускать возможность подкрепиться не стоит. 

— Спать будем по очереди, — сказала Вильде, поворачиваясь к ней. — Сколько ты шла?  
— Весь день.  
— Тогда ты первая. Я, может, тоже немного подремлю, Магнус совсем не против подежурить.

Больше всего Эва боялась засыпать на этом богом забытом острове — но, с другой стороны, теперь рядом с ней были Магнус и Вильде. Она доживёт до утра. А завтра они придумают, как покинуть это место. 

Глаза слипались так, что вскоре Эва перестала сопротивляться сну. Она не видела, как Вильде нависла над ней, сжимая в руках гарроту, и не проснулась, когда прочный шнур коснулся её шеи.


End file.
